The invention relates, in particular, to a method for the utilization-dependent information representation in a motor vehicle.
There is an interest in offering products and/or services in a targeted manner to a vehicle purchaser even after the purchase of a vehicle as a function of his driving style, the mileage of the vehicle, etc.
It is a disadvantage that, for this purpose, also the corresponding information concerning the driver's driving style, the mileage of the vehicle, etc. would have to be transmitted. This results in reservations with respect to the protection of data privacy and with respect to user acceptance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a utilization-dependent information presentation in a motor vehicle, which is considered to be advantageous and acceptable to a vehicle user.
With respect to the method, this object is achieved by providing a method for the utilization-dependent information presentation in a motor vehicle. The method performs the acts of: transmitting and storing, within the motor vehicle, information intended for the presentation for a plurality of different types of use of the motor vehicle, determining the type of use of the vehicle, and presenting that information from the plurality of information for the different types of use which had been intended for the presentation for the determined type of use. Advantageous further developments of the invention are described and claimed herein.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.